cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Roswell Explorations
Roswell Explorations was a medium-sized space prospecting company, originally headquartered on the Citadel. It was founded in 2177 and its first CEO was Parris Goldwyn. The executive board was supervised by parent company liaison Harris Dawkins until 2186, when he seized control of the company through placing a hit on Goldwyn. The takeover was assisted by Titan Corporation which became Roswell's new holding company, but the relationship was severed during the year-long communications blackout of 2187. Roswell Explorations was acquired by Axonor Industries in 2190, whereupon it became the Nigerian megacorporation's prospecting division. In reality, Roswell Expeditions was a Cerberus front company which served its parent organization's interests and budget. Harris Dawkins supervised its operations as a Cerberus operative, until he resigned and took the company for himself to deny resources to the Reaper-controlled extremists. Cerberus front operations (2177-2186) Roswell Expeditions was meant to act both as a legitimate business, exploring space for metals, minerals and suitable colony worlds and as a subsidiary of The Illusive Man's expansive financial empire. Whenever finances permitted, Roswell funneled credits from its operations towards the parent company Cerberus. As the Reaper War approached and Cerberus began to prepare for open war, Roswell was pressed for more credits and discovered resources. This in turn began to hamper the company's own operations and feasibility. Harris Dawkins made use of these discrepancies and suspicious transactions to install himself as the new CEO in aftermath of Cerberus' attack on Eden Prime, with Titan Corporation's assistance. Independent operations (2186-2190) Under Harris' rule, the company began to prepare for the very real doomsday scenario of sentient life losing the war against the Reapers. It attempted to look for previously undiscovered garden worlds while hiring more personnel with the expertise to settle worlds without outside support. No suitable colony sites were found, but Roswell discovered an ancient derelict space station in the Horse Head Nebula, that it repaired and appropriated for its own use as a base of operations. The station was named Thermopylae, after the famous battle in ancient Greece. It was made into the company's forward headquarters by Harris, and by virtue of that a third of the company personnel managed to save themselves from Citadel's capture by the Reapers. The remaining company personnel spent the rest of 2186 and 2187 huddled on Thermopylae, trading what minerals and metals they could find with other Horsehead Nebula outfits and businesses to make ends meet. Once the relays were restored, Roswell Explorations was operating on hand-to-mouth basis with its funds while Dawkins attempted to re-shape it into a front for a neo-Cerberus organization. This didn't work out, and in the end the company was at the brink of dissolution, had it not been bought by Axonor Industries. The merger was finalized in 2190, which transferred Roswell Explorations' survey ships and personnel to the Nigerian megacorporation. Dawkins and his Anagenesis retained the cargo-fuel barge and few key personnel who were participating in the clandestine organization within organization. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Cerberus